A Love Story
by averageteenagegirl101
Summary: A series about Scorpius and Rose and the major milestones in their relationship. Just some romantic fluff. Sorry about the unoriginal title, the writing is better, I promise.
1. School

**A/N: So I decided to make this in to a series because I felt like it :) This will be them before they've even got together, they're in Hogwarts (6th year) and Rose is in Ravenclaw and Scorpius is (obviously) in Slytherin. Hope you enjoy XD**

Monday morning. Again. Scorpius yawned as he dragged himself out of bed and his feet hit the cold floor. He wearily pulled on his trousers and shirt and tied his emerald tie loosely around his neck. Although not strictly allowed, he was a Malfoy, his family name had not lost the prestige it had always held, and therefore he could get away with pretty much anything.

He made his way down to breakfast, occasionally giving a group of girls one of his famous half-smirks that made them blush and giggle and act all annoying as they always do. But he liked the attention. He liked being the school Romeo, the sex-god, the unobtainable object of lust that so many teenage girls were hopelessly in love with. He could get anyone he wanted, and he frequently did. The number of girls he'd slept with was ever-growing, although Scorpius wondered if there was more to it. A moment of pleasure and then he was gone, never sleeping with the same girl twice, barely remembering their names. He was desperate to fall in love, to actually make love as opposed to having sex. Despite his wishes, he never expressed them to anyone. He didn't want to ruin his reputation after all.

As he entered the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table, he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over the far side of the room, where he saw her. Rose. A pretty name, for a pretty girl. Because Scorpius couldn't deny it; she was pretty. Her long, wavy, auburn hair shone in the morning light and her deep blue eyes must be the most beautiful colour known to man. And her body... let's just say it exceeded Scorpius' standards by a mile.

Many a time Scorpius had tried to conquer her, add her to the long list of girls he'd fucked. But she wasn't having any of it. Her strong independence never allowed him to get any further body contact than her slapping him round the face for some crude remark he'd made (although he'd never regretted any of them for they bought a heavenly blush to her cheeks that he found alluring). Another problem was the competition. Because of her beauty, she had her own list of followers vying for her attention, though she never gave any of them the time of day. And this made Scorpius happy; he couldn't help but think that their children would be much prettier than any other couple's. And the thought of another man with her hands on her soft skin made him want to murder someone...

"Wait a second. What am I thinking? It's just Rose Weasley, get a grip!" Scorpius thought to himself angrily. And with that, he got up, winked at a pair of Hufflepuff girls who looked about ready to faint and whisked himself off to Transfiguration.

On arriving, he found that McGonagall had organised them in to pairs. After checking the list, he mentally slapped himself for the butterflies he felt on seeing his name next to Rose's. He made his way to a desk and sat patiently.

Rose arrived at transfiguration in a good mood, which quickly diminished on finding out who her partner was. Scorpius Malfoy. The player. Yes he looked like a greek god, and yes she'd seen the advances he'd made towards her and seen him staring from across various rooms, but no that didn't make her like him anymore. He was arrogant and the way he used girls was disgusting. She grudgingly made her way over to him.

She sat down, and was greeted with that smirk that gave her butterflies, unwillingly of course.

"Hey, Princess," he greeted her. "Looking lovely as ever I see."

"Shut up, Malfoy, let's just get this stupid project over with so you can get back to sleeping with the entire female student population."

"Oh please, don't pretend you don't want to be among them," he grinned, loving how her eyes dilated when she turned to glare at him.

"What?" She replied angrily. "You think I want to be one of your sluts, hanging on your every move, just for 10 minutes in bed with you? I'll sleep with you when hell freezes over."

Scorpius grinned, delighted with the challenge. "Well, hell is getting colder every day," he said in a low voice, whilst gently placing his hand on her thigh.

"Fuck off Malfoy," she hissed, throwing his hand off.

"Whatever, Princess. I intend to have you screaming my name before we leave this place,"

"In your dreams, Malfoy," she murmured before getting up and moving to the other side of the desk.

"Yep," he thought. "In my dreams."


	2. The Wedding

This was it. The day. The day she had been waiting for since he got down on one knee over a year ago.

Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful day. The magnificent dinner. The romantic proposal. The beautiful ring.

That ring. She wasn't stupid; she knew it must have cost the average person about 5 years wages, but this was Scorpius Malfoy she was talking about. He could literally throw money down the drain and not bat an eyelid, he really was that rich.

So why did he go for her? With all that money he could have anyone he wanted, girls were always throwing themselves at him. These girls were better than her; prettier, smarter, funnier, more interesting. But anytime one of these girls made an advance on him, he always said the same thing: "Sorry, I have a beautiful girlfriend" before proceeding to wrap his arm around her waist tightly, almost possessively. There seemed to be some inexplicable link between them that meant that neither was happy without the other. But that was fine with Rose, because she loved him, and was overjoyed at the fact that he reciprocated her feelings.

And now here they were: about to get married.

Rose took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled and piled at the top of her head, covered with a gorgeous diamond tiara that her aunt Fleur had leant her. Her make-up was light, but seemed to make her glow with radiance, and the eye shadow highlighted the sapphire tones in her eyes. Her nails had been buffed and painted to perfection, with a flawless French manicure.

In her ears were some earrings, a deep blue colour, small and unassuming, and yet beautiful at the same time. Around her neck, was the necklace she'd been given by her parents on her 14th birthday. A heart, to represent that ever-present love her family had for her.

And the dress. Long and flowing, with two straps going around the top of her arms and a sweetheart neckline, allowing her to show Scorpius what he was missing, without looking cheap. Gold threading surrounded her waist, accentuating her hourglass figure. The hem of the dress reached the floor and to finish off the look she had graceful white heels, with diamonds on the toes, adding a few inches to her 5'8 height.

There was a knock on the door. In walked her father, looking uncomfortable in a black fitted suit with a gold tie.

"Ready, Rosie?" He asked.

She took a deep breath before replying.

"Ready."

And with that, she picked up her bouquet and made her way out to marry the man that she loved.


End file.
